Blackmail at its Finest
by afterfourteenyears
Summary: [SuiKarin] "That thing you did to Sasuke, I know about it." His voice was wicked, his smile impish and toothy. "Now, if you don't want me to tell him, we can have a fun little arrangement." Part 2 of the Karin stories, events after Taking the Plunge.
1. I Know About the Thing

_**Author's note:** Anything from Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Ain't he awesome? Please read and review, thank you very much. As usual, here's another unbetaed story for you. That's me, tormenting the world one unbetaed story at at time! Chapters are NOT THE FULL VERSIONS due to site restrictions. You may check out my tumblr / wordpress / livejournal for the detailed ones. This story takes place after the first one, Taking the Plunge. However, I choose to write them simultaneously. Especially since the first one, actually almost all stories, will be short. Enjoy!_

___6/25/13 - Revised! _

**Chapter 1: I Know About the Thing**

She was in Konoha now and the Great Shinobi war was over. Orochimaru was gone and Sasuke had reunited with his former Team 7. Juugo too was killed when he went berserk with the curse seal effects.

Karin was alone again. She met a relative of hers, the famous Naruto Uzumaki, the boy with the warm and bright chakra. He was excessively friendly and noisy, an easy acquaintance to make but they only ended up with awkward conversations, even silence. He seemed to prefer talking to other people and he looked preoccupied with a girl named Hinata.

She guessed he wasn't comfortable with Sasuke's _other_ teammates, the ones he used to replace them. The girl, Sakura, wasn't as open either. She tried though, but Karin thought her reservations were obvious.

_The world is truly fucked_, she thought, _even though we're at peace_. She had thrown away all her cares, even her hopes of belonging. The first few significant bonds she had formed were easily severed.

Sasuke, the bastard who used them for his means and discarded them conveniently. She spent years with strong feelings for him and there was the time they broke the ice and went all the way.

He accepted her boldness and went along with her a few times. It was the most fulfilling period of her life.

Then again, they never talked about it. Sasuke addressed her impersonally and seemed to have forgotten their shared experiences.

He even mercilessly stabbed her, disregarding the fact that he could have killed her. When he saw her again, he looked at her once and murmured an apology. He did not address her again.

Lately, he was always around Sakura. Karin refused to believe that there was something between them. It was only the remnants of their old team that strung them together.

More importantly, she was Sasuke's first.

...

* * *

Juugo's death barely affected her. She had almost forgotten his face. Orochimaru's made her a bit sad. He was her master and she swore loyalty to him. Despite his experiments on her, he had taken her in because he recognized her potential and she was grateful for that. She would be dead if it wasn't for the sage.

Suigetsu. She had almost forgotten about the bastard. He only existed to pester her and rile her up, even getting between her and Sasuke. Nothing compared to the violence he awakened in her.

He returned to the Village of the Mist for a while but eventually decided to settle in Konoha. Karin kept her distance from him, knowing their connection with each other was over. They only joined forces for Sasuke.

Sasuke... She still wanted him but he paid her no interest. Her body routinely contracted with need. She was in heat again.

As always, she had found herself a pond of water to spend most of her time at. She worked a few hours at the hospital but during her days off, she took a swim no matter the weather.

It was the only place isolated enough to relieve herself.

She ran her palms across her chest, feeling the indentations of the bite marks all over her. It made her shiver, and she remembered only Sasuke's bite, the one she desired the most. She touched her breasts, knowing exactly how to pleasure herself.

Moaning without restraint, she touched herself in between her legs, imagining it was _him_. There was still a chance for them to get back together and she would wait. He only needed a little...

Push.

She pushed her fingers inside, crying out, lost in the sensation. The waves around her danced vibrantly, as if joining in her mirth.

Karin bit her lip, unable to control herself. Her legs were getting weaker and she would fall over soon.

Then, it happened. She came wonderfully and let go, tipping backwards.

A pair of strong arms caught her as she hit a broad chest. She blinked but it was futile. Her eyes failed her. There was only a blur of flesh above her. She cursed her current state which made her too shaky to use her sensing power.

"Need some help with that?" Her captor asked, chuckling.

She knew that voice.

...

* * *

Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, you bastard! Get away from me!" Karin struggled to get on her feet, treading away from the intruder.

She hated this situation. She was vulnerable, unable to use her vision, and more importantly, naked. In a small pool. With the last person she wanted to interact with.

He was behind her again, encircling her with his arms to rest his hands on her stomach. She could hear him laughing as he rubbed her belly lightly. Getting away was useless. The pressure of the water around her increased, holding her in place.

She screamed, attempting to bite at him. He only snickered as he moved his hands in separate directions. One traveled upward to tease the bottom of her left breast. The other slid down, tracing circles above her curls.

"You looked so hot while doing that, Karin." He whispered dangerously in her ear.

"H-how dare you! Why are you here, asshole?"

He laughed again, "Oh, you're blushing. That means you're getting excited?"

"Shut the fuck up and let me go!" She was trapped. Her brain was on overdrive, trying to find an escape.

"I wonder if I should. Especially now that I've seen how sexy you can be up close." He caressed her inner thigh, moving alarmingly close to her center. She was quivering with need. "You feel so fucking good."

It wasn't personal. Her body was still longing for Sasuke. It didn't help that Suigetsu was also aroused, pressing firmly against her bottom.

"Stop! You- you _rapist_!"

He let go of her immediately and pushed her away. "Don't call me that, you bitch!"

"It's true! What were you trying to do to me? Rapist!" She covered her breasts as she screamed, hoping someone would come to her rescue.

Suigetsu shook his head. "There's no one for miles. I know this place is hidden. I followed you here."

He was right and she was getting nervous. She was exposed with her nakedness and lack of sight. "What the hell do you want from me? I won't hesitate to kill you if you try anything... perverted!"

"Oh, Karin." He moved closer. "If anyone's the pervert here, it's you. Or have you forgotten your actions just a few minutes ago?"

"Shut up! You had no right-"

"Tell me, were you thinking about Sasuke while doing it? Do you miss him?" He was trying to anger her, she was sure.

"Why the fuck would I think of that user bastard?"

"Still denying it, eh? I know for a fact that you've been with him. Lots of times, too. You came on to him, didn't you?"

"S-stop making things up!" She sent a punch in front of her but he dissolved out of the way.

He formed behind her. "You must be so upset, now that he's back with Sakura. They're spending so much time together."

Karin clenched her fists, ready to get more violent.

"After you gave yourself to him, he discarded you, just like that." He snapped his fingers. "That's sad. He must hate you."

She was trembling, ready to burst.

"But you know what's even worse, Karin?" His lips were centimeters from her ear.

She turned to him, seeing his face slightly clearer now.

"That thing you did to Sasuke, I know about it." His voice was wicked, his smile impish and toothy.

"W-what?"

"Don't play dumb. I overheard you talking with Orochimaru before. It's very interesting, really. He, Sasuke, could kill you for that."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" How could he know about that? She was going to murder him.

"Sure you do. Now, if you don't want me to tell him, we can have a fun little arrangement."

...

* * *

It was only because she was terrified of his revelations to Sasuke. Karin convinced herself of the reason why she had resorted to this.

They were still submerged in the water, Suigetsu pressed against her back and butt cheeks. He was pushing against her and yelling out sounds of pleasure. As he played with her breasts, he talked dirty to her.

Burning with need, she found herself pushing back, trying to get him to reach her sensitive spot. She moaned over and over, almost forgetting it was Suigetsu doing this to her.

"I knew you'd like it. This is only a taste of what's in store for you, Karin."

She gasped as he touched her below, his actions were deliberate and knowledgeable.

"I saw you, you know. That first time," he said quietly.

"W-what?"

He spun her around and wrapped her legs around his waist. They were now in direct contact. He guided her movements.

"That day, when you first seduced Sasuke. I was there, hiding in the water."

"Y- you- ahhh!" She moaned as he brushed a sensitive spot.

"You were amazing. You like doing it, don't you? The way you move is so delicious. Ohhh... yes, exactly like that, Karin."

She moved, making him tremble and groan.

"Fuck, Karin, that's fantastic!"

She rocked harder, wanting to dominate him. She would not back down and let him overpower her.

"This is even better than I imagined," he admitted. "I've been holding back for so long."

They continued, Karin teasing him and Suigetsu enjoying her forwardness. She was worn out after her peak, unwillingly holding on to him.

She could feel him smiling against her skin and she hated it. She despised herself for letting him take advantage of her vulnerability.

"I can feel your anger, Karin." He laughed again. "You have no choice in the matter. And you came willingly."

She disentangled herself from him, disgusted.

"Don't look so grossed out. I won't force myself on you. Clearly, you want this anyway." He shrugged and stepped out of the water, ignoring his own nakedness. "Think about it. I'll be waiting tomorrow afternoon at the forest behind that cave. Wear nothing."

He winked and left her to her thoughts.


	2. You Actually Came Here

_**Author's note:** Anything from Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Ain't he awesome? Please read and review, thank you very much. Arigatou gozaimazu my wonderful reviewers! Replies are at the end of the chapter. As usual, here's another unbetaed story for you. That's me, tormenting the world one unbetaed story at at time! Chapters are NOT THE FULL VERSIONS due to site restrictions. You may check out my tumblr / wordpress / livejournal for the detailed ones. I just want Karin and Suigetsu to get together already *sniffs*. Chapter 635 gave me some strange hope. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: You Actually Came Here**

She stood in the clearing the next afternoon, desperate to keep herself in the light. Being in darkness meant Suigetsu had the advantage of surprising her. Again.

That was unacceptable.

Karin peered around, impatient, as she noted the sun travel to its setting. She huffed and sat on a rock, crossing her arms.

"I should never have trusted that bastard Suigetsu," she lamented out loud. "'Meet me tomorrow afternoon,' he said. Well, it's almost sunset but his annoying face is nowhere to be seen. Asshole."

She decided to wait another hour before leaving.

After all, there was that threat hanging over her head.

She couldn't risk it.

…..

* * *

He strolled in later from the trees, topless and grinning.

"You waited," he teased. "You actually waited past an hour."

"Bastard!" She screamed, throwing a rock at him.

"I can't believe you actually came here." He clapped his hands. "Thought you'd defy me anyway."

"Stop blabbering and let's get this over with!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You're so eager, Karin." Winking, he shoved down his pants. "Don't worry. We'll get to that."

She gasped at his boldness and threw another rock at him. "What the hell is your problem? Have some modesty! You're disgusting!"

He merely laughed. "Thanks, Karin. You're a pervert too. By the way, I'm disappointed. Didn't I tell you to come here naked?"

"I'm not an exhibitionist like you!" She crossed her arms and faced away. "And I hate you," she added in spite.

His silence made her look back at him.

"Well? What now?" She felt demanding and pissy. His presence was irritating. She was only here out of desperation.

He shrugged, face serious. "Right now… I'm having my way with you."

…..

* * *

Suigetsu was standing in front of her, waiting. He was tapping his foot against the ground and looking expectantly at her.

"Well? Take it off!"

"Not when you're looking, shark tooth!"

"I'm not turning away, Karin." He sighed and gestured to the sky. "It's late, and you're really getting annoying. I might decide to go talk with Sasuke instea-"

"FINE!" She undressed quickly and covered herself with her hands. It didn't matter. She felt like he could see everything with that expression on his face.

He approached her and smoothened her hair, "That's much better." His lips touched the side of her neck as his hands settled on her buttocks. "Mmm… Karin…"

"W- WAIT!" She stepped back, blushing. "L- Let's go there, to the shade."

"What? No way! I want to see you." He pried her hands off her chest and pulled her to him to resume his attentions on her neck.

"No! Suigetsu! I SAID WAIT! Let's talk about this!"

He growled. "Argh, Karin, you are so frustrating! Are you willing to do this or not?"

She glared at him, defiant.

"Say it then! There are a lot of other pretty and hot girls in Konoha I could do this with. They're much easier to handle, I'm sure. Then I think I'll go have a little chat with Sasuke-"

Her eyes widened. "A- Alright already! Fine! Just do it!"

He smirked. "Is that your final answer?"

...

* * *

He had lain her on the ground, spread out with him kneeling in between her legs. He stole her glasses and hid them, angering her, but it was useless to fight him. He had the upper hand.

His lips were sucking on her neck with his teeth occasionally threatening to take a bite. But they never pierced her. He licked downwards to her chest, tracing the areas with marks.

Suigetsu sounded like he was enjoying himself. He snickered before playing with her nipples.

Karin bit back a moan. She was vulnerable again.

"You can make as much noise as you want, Karin. We're alone here."

She bit her lip and shook her head, refusing to submit to him.

He laughed. "We'll see."

His mouth created a wet trail down her body, along with his fingers, tracing lines on her skin. She gasped, surprised that the absence of pain could still bring her to this.

"S- Suigetsu… Not there!" She pulled at his hair, trying to keep him from sliding his mouth to her center. He had pushed her thighs further apart, exposing her delicate folds to his gaze.

"Why not?" She could hear the irritation in his voice.

"I- I just don't want you to do it, okay?" Her efforts to close her legs were futile. He had a strong hold.

He sighed, "Not good enough for me." She felt his forehead touch her pelvis and his tongue gave her a measured, lengthy lick.

"AHHH!" Karin twitched as shocks spread throughout her body.

"You'll love it, I promise. I bet Sasuke never did this. Prepare yourself, Karin. Just lie back and let me handle this."

...

* * *

She could hear herself from far away, screaming like there was no tomorrow.

Suigetsu had kept to his word. Her body delighted in his actions. His tongue was certainly talented and relentless.

Her thighs had trapped his head, drawing him as close as she could, demanding more.

She was uncontrollable. Her desperate cries echoed through the forest as her body trembled with arousal. All she could do was plead and wish for satisfaction.

Like thunder, her climax hit her, making her shudder and shriek like a mad woman. She probably blacked out, bathed in the wonderful sensation.

"Beautiful, delicious, delicate Karin," he whispered. "Those screams were like music to my ears. I want to hear more."

She opened her eyes, trying to make out Suigetsu's blur above her. "Go away…" She murmured.

His finger traced her lips gently as he said, "We've just started, Karin." Then, he wrapped her legs around his hips and eagerly entered her.

...

* * *

Karin couldn't stop moaning. Suigetsu was really good at this. With every jerk, he hit the right spots despite her trying to angle away from him.

He was whispering such dirty words to her ear and Karin squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out his voice. It was difficult.

The incredible sensation emerging from their connection was unbearable. She found herself crying out encouragements and dancing her hips along with him.

She pushed in her with so much force she felt she was going to break. Her fragile position was despicable, she hated being the weaker one. Still, she found herself submitting to him.

With only a few more penetrations, she knew she'd come once again but as she was about to reach it, he stopped moving. Only his heavy breathing could be heard, his shoulders moving up and down.

Karin's hip twitched, aching for more friction but Suigetsu held still, panting.

"Suigetsu?" She shook him. "What the hell? Have you gone limp-"

With a sudden movement, he flipped them over so that she was now on top.

"Aaah!" She bent down, hiding herself from his scrutiny.

He chortled, resting his hands on her buttocks and squeezing. "C'mon Karin," he nudged her with his pelvis, his length still hard inside her. "Pump and take a joyride."

She cringed at his words. "No! Flip us back, Suigetsu! I- I can't do this!"

Grabbing her ass, he moved her along his length. "Liar! You've done it with Sasuke, now I want you to do it to me."

Karin shook her head, trying to lay still and keep quiet as he maneuvered her hips.

"Don't be such a bitch, you're really winding me up here."

"I just said I won't do it," she growled.

"You're already halfway doing it, just indulge me." He traced the area of their junction, making her yelp.

"Why can't we just continue like earlier?"

"With me doing all the work?" He laughed. "Don't be lazy, Karin. I want you to be involved."

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?"

"I meant… I want you to take the lead in this… I wouldn't want you claiming that I _raped_ you or forced you into this." He grinned.

"Ugh. Aren't you?"

His grip loosened. "So, that's the way it is? We can stop now if that's what you think."

"WHAT? No!"

"I'm not pathetic, Karin. I won't coerce you into doing this if you don't want to." He sounded… offended.

"Suigetsu? WHAT are you going on about, you moron?"

"I'll leave you alone now, if you think this is so horrible."

"Stop sounding so dejected! It's irritating!" Fine. She would show him. With all her strength, she drew her hips back and then thrust back at him, making him groan.

She cried out as she mindlessly rode him, giving him what he asked for.

Her knees were digging on to the ground and her calves hurt with all her work. Still, she continued to move, never willing to back down.

She leaned her face closer to his to gauge his reaction. His eyes were closed as he moaned with satisfaction. She could feel his hips trying to keep up with her movement but she had overpowered him.

Karin smirked. Suigetsu had lost. She felt smug with her victory, meaning she had dominated him and he resorted to this… surrender.

His eyes snapped open, watching her, not missing the smirk on her face.

He grinned. "Oh yeah?" His hips shot upward and upon contact, ground vigorously against her, making her keen. He repeated this action and she couldn't hold back the whimpers from her throat.

After their passionate peak, Karin found herself lying against his chest. She could feel his hand caressing her hair while the other massaged her hip.

"It's late. I'm going home." She pushed herself off him and stood up. "Give me back my glasses."

He sighed and returned them. When she looked back at him, he was staring at her quietly.

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"Ugh, you're weird."

He smiled. "I think you're weird too."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her clothes, walking away. She just wanted to go home.

"Same time tomorrow, Karin?" He called.

She didn't bother to reply.

_**Author's end note:** *fans self*I'm excited to write the next chapter. To **misslaly19**, well… we'll see where the story brings us. **Guest**, I am honored to have pleased a yaoi fan. My sister is one and she always shrugs my OTPs/ideas off while laughing. SuiKarin have more attractive chemistry, I think._


	3. For a Few Days

_**Author's note:** Anything from Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Ain't he awesome? Please read and review, thank you very much. Thanks for reviewing! Replies are at the end of the chapter. As usual, here's another unbetaed story for you. That's me, tormenting the world one unbetaed story at at time! Chapters are NOT THE FULL VERSIONS due to site restrictions. You may check out my tumblr / wordpress / livejournal for the detailed ones. So here, Karin and Suigetsu have a shift in their situation. Chapter is a bit longer than usual. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: For a Few Days**

They were on the forest ground, in a very compromising situation.

Karin was glad that the area was deserted. She'd rather die than get caught in this position with Suigetsu.

She would always search the woods for the presence of others. There was no one else. Only sounds of insects surrounded the place.

At times, she thought she'd heard barking and sensed a pair of dogs in the distance.

The place was hidden, only known to her and Suigetsu. The villagers probably didn't dare to cross into uncharted territory.

Shinobi of the village were busy and had set training grounds.

This was the perfect place to be yourself and do anything you wanted.

It was still better to remain vigilant.

…..

* * *

Yin and Yang. She'd like to think of it that way. It sounded less dirty than the numbered term.

Ironic though, since she and Suigetsu were hardly opposites. They weren't too similar either. They only clashed, both of strong forces neither wanting to back down.

Karin would never yield to him, body, heart, or soul.

She was only with him to protect herself. She would remain guarded.

"Ahhh!" Her head shot back as she reacted to him. Her nerves were out of control, the pleasure radiating from her center where his mouth was currently attached.

His tongue slithered in and out, swirling.

She was amazed at his restraint, being able to concentrate while she licked and sucked on him, albeit feebly.

She lay on top, and while she was not doing a very good job of her own, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Karin screamed again, directing her hips away but he pushed down on her buttocks and gripped her in place. She was whimpering and shaking her head with the delicious agony. Her body was trembling, preparing for release.

He stopped for a moment to say, "Stop slacking off, Karin."

"I'm trying over here, asshole! You're too intense, I can't concentrate!"

"Heh. Thanks. Now stop talking and make your mouth useful." He returned to his former strokes.

Karin moaned and used her hands on him instead, still struggling for control.

She was losing. Taking a licking, literally.

…..

* * *

The forest escapades continued for weeks and Karin felt herself having a bit of fun.

Suigetsu was still infuriating but he was skillful. Moreso, he made her feel… alive. Every time she was with him, she felt her insides awaken. A fire ignited within her.

It was… powerful. He empowered her.

His teasing never made her feel weak or used. He appeared to revel in her ferocity. His mocking was her fuel.

She thought of Sasuke less but, of course, she had not forgotten him. He was still the one she ultimately wanted.

But Suigetsu was a convenient proxy. She'd never admit that she felt somehow secure with him.

That he'd be there waiting to catch her again when she fell.

The look in his eyes meant nothing, nor did the way he said her name or the manner he touched her at times.

This was plain and simple blackmail.

…..

* * *

He suggested that they spend time at her place. She refused at first, terrified that someone would see or hear them.

"Does it matter?" He asked, staring seriously in her eyes. "Do you really care about what anyone in this village thinks?"

She shook her head and thought of Sasuke. He was the only one she cared about.

"So what the hell is your problem?"

"Fine, idiot, just don't attract unnecessary attention when you come."

He smirked. "The only attention I want… Is _yours_, Karin."

The fierce blushing of her cheeks were from anger, she believed.

…..

* * *

He loved fucking her on her bed, he said as they were doing it one night. Karin wanted him to shut up. She hated much talking during sex.

She only wanted to feel.

He was always so eager to undress her and he routinely started to attack her neck as he rubbed her body.

Suigetsu never bit her.

He never kissed her either.

She told him this as they lay panting one morning.

He trapped her wrists above her head with his hand, as he traced her mouth with his fingers.

"Are you saying that… you _want_ to be _kissed_?"

She turned her head away. "I'm just saying that it's _strange_ and _laughable_ that we've been doing this for quite some time yet we haven't kissed."

He clucked his tongue impatiently. "So, do you want to be kissed or not?"

"Listen, you bastard, I'm only saying that kissing is sort of a prerequisite for intimacy!"

His head moved closer, lips hovering over hers. "Next time, Karin, just ask." Then he closed the distance and gave her a mind-blowing kiss.

…..

* * *

"Let's go somewhere tonight," he invited her as they stood outside the hospital. She was surprised when he offered to bring her to work and even more when she accepted, feeling silly.

"What? Where? I'm working late."

He kissed her, his tongue snaking out to lick her lips. "You'll see. Wait for me later."

She only realized that she had closed her eyes and leaned into his touch willingly when he left. She glanced at a movement to her right to find a girl with dark hair and light eyes, Hinata, watching her. Karin wanted to slap herself.

She was not going to let Suigetsu make fun of her. Especially not in front of others.

So when he arrived to fetch her that night, she glared at him with her arms crossed and refused to let him touch her.

He shrugged and continued to walk nonchalantly, leading her to the town's bar.

Karin turned to him, suspicious. Why here?

She spotted a lot of familiar faces when they entered. The senseis, Kakashi and Gai, were there with a few others whose names she didn't recall. The Lee kid, who wore a green suit identical to his teacher, was speaking and pumping his fist at them.

Most of the teens of her generation were also there. She saw – or rather heard – Sasuke's team immediately due to Naruto's loud speech. He and Sasuke seemed to be arguing.

She stared at the dark-haired boy. He looked as cool and handsome as ever. He regarded Naruto with a pained expression but the girl beside him, the one with pink hair, he only treated her calmly. Karin snorted upon seeing Sakura's hand rest on his arm but she tore her eyes away.

She tried to suppress the negative emotions in her heart.

Her gaze fell on the others. A fat boy sharing chips with a plain-looking girl. The lazy kid smoking with his arm around a girl from the Sand village. Their other teammate, the vivacious blonde girl, was on another boy's lap, playing with his hair. Her other hand traced the red fang marks on his cheek. The dog beside them barked.

Karin flinched. She remembered the things she did with Suigetsu in the forest with the dogs barking in the background.

She glanced at him. He had already gotten them some drinks and was chatting animatedly with a girl who had buns on either side of her head.

That made her frown but she didn't know why.

…..

* * *

"I'll be sitting over there for the time being," she said meanly, walking straight to an isolated corner. She grabbed a menu and covered her face.

"Hey!" Suigetsu sat down beside her and slid her drink over. "You okay? Does the sight of Konoha inhabitants make you sick?"

"_You_ make me sick!"

He sighed, "Karin, don't hate them so much. You're part of their village now. You should try to get to know them."

She crossed her arms, "I don't really care about belonging."

He took a long swig and remained silent. She wondered what he was thinking.

"I just want to be sure that you'll be okay here."

"I'm fine, Suigetsu. We're having fun, aren't we?" She sneered.

He shook his head. "Sometimes I don't get you."

"I know. I'm weird and noisy and unladylike and whatever bad shit you could think of."

"No." He moved closer. "I wonder why you're always trying to project this outward toughness of yours. You shouldn't be afraid to show your gentle side once in a while."

"Nice try." Karin rolled her eyes. "You can't get me with that one."

"Then I'll just have to kiss you again."

They kissed in the bar, amidst the crowd and possible spectators. She agreed to give in just this once since she was starting to feel something different. It was unidentifiable but it pushed her to let Suigetsu in and she allowed herself to be exposed to others like this.

She felt thrilled as they pulled away but her heart sank when she saw Sasuke looking at them, expressionless.

He acknowledged them later by their names and then ignored them the rest of the night.

Karin bit her lip as she walked home with Suigetsu, his arm around her.

Sasuke should just admit he was jealous.

…..

* * *

Since he kissed her, the sex had become even more intense. She found herself looking forward to spending time with him or even, ugh, talking to him.

Suigetsu could be pleasant if he tried.

Still, at night, she thought of Sasuke. Even if she was with Suigetsu.

She fell asleep in his arms and took a bath with him. They ate meals together and he introduced her to some nice Konoha people.

She was scared because she started to become used to him. Somehow, Suigetsu had incorporated himself in her life.

It was like he was her boyfriend.

Karin never saw this coming. She even forgot about his threats of telling Sasuke about the past. He never mentioned them either.

She closed her eyes and groaned as she leaned against him on the tub at his home.

"Are you going to puke?" He edged away.

"Yes, cause you're so disgusting."

"So why are you resting your head on my shoulder and rubbing my thigh like that?"

Karin shrieked and slid away. "I- I- I- I WAS NOT!"

"That's so like you, denying the obvious." He was laughing as he drew her between his legs.

"It's so like you to make things up!"

"I dunno, Karin." His hand settled in between her legs, teasing. "I don't think I've imagined all the things we've done so far."

She cried out, lost once again in his touch.

…..

* * *

His place wasn't interesting at all but she had to admit that she liked lounging on his bed. It was, amusingly enough, a water bed.

They had entertaining times on that bed. Suigetsu had to replace it four times already.

Karin found a book in his drawers, with pictures of his old village, the Mist. There were lots of images of him with his brother. A list of the names of the legendary swordsmen were clipped on a page with Suigetsu adding his name at the end.

She laughed. He was pathetic. But also sort of adorable.

He looked happy then, and content at the village of the Mist.

Karin would go back if her own village wasn't ruined. But she had nothing to find there anymore.

Konoha was the place to start a new life. So far, it was odd, Suigetsu was the only highlight of her life her.

Briefly, she wondered why he chose to stay at Konoha.

Didn't he want to return to his home?

Later on, she found out.

…..

* * *

"I have to go away for a while, Karin," he told her one night as they ate dinner on the porch.

She sipped some coffee. "What do you mean?"

"It's just… For a few days. I'm going back to my village."

"W- WHAT? Why? I- I'll go with you-"

"No." She had never seen him so serious before. "Stay here. I'll come back. Promise."

She narrowed her eyes, "I- I really don't care if you come back or not." She turned her head and pretended to study her nails intently. "It's better if you're not around to hound me."

"Really?" He pulled her to sit on his lap and smoothed her hair. "I'm quite worried that some other boy will try to steal you while I'm away," he whispered against her neck. "You're incredibly tempting, Karin."

"Hmph. I was never yours."

He only laughed softly. "Wait for me."

Karin waited every day. Some nights, she still thought of Sasuke, but most of them were devoted to Suigetsu.

This was a different craving now. She needed his reassuring presence that she was not alone.

He was gone for at least three months.

That was enough to make her worry.

_**Author's end note:** Eeep! A lot of elements had to be addressed in one chapter. Not sure but next chapter might be the last. To **coolseal9**, yeah, they're a fun couple. They have their moments._


	4. This Isn't Easy

_**Author's note:** Anything from Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Ain't he awesome? Please read and review, thank you very much. Replies to reviews are at the end of the chapter. As usual, here's another unbetaed story for you. That's me, tormenting the world one unbetaed story at at time! Chapters are NOT THE FULL VERSIONS due to site restrictions. You may check out my tumblr / wordpress / livejournal / AO3 for the detailed ones. Here's the bitter end. But Karin and Suigetsu will meet again, of course. Hope it's not too sad. Sorry for the delay. Work… Exams… Real life… Why did I choose this profession again? LOL._

**Chapter 4: This Isn't Easy**

They were fighting. It was so horrible. Karin wanted to cry but she was not going to let him know that he had affected her that much.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID IDIOT BASTARD!" She couldn't stop screaming. She hurled whatever she could grab at him. He did not yell back and only evaded the items thrown at him.

Suigetsu had returned two days ago but he did not even come to see her. He was gone for twenty-one weeks and four days. She counted.

A few minutes ago, while working on her hospital shift, she heard Sakura telling Tsunade that Suigetsu Hozuki was not a missing nin after all. He spoke with Sasuke about a quest for achieving a status akin to the Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist.

Karin wondered if they were going to reform Taka and go on that mission.

This was an opportunity to have Sasuke back. But she was more concerned about Suigetsu's desertion. He did not even have the decency to update her during his absence or tell her about his return.

She was hurt that he had gone to Sasuke first.

* * *

"You're not coming, Karin. And neither is Sasuke. I'm on my own with this."

"BULLSHIT! YOU WERE GONE THAT LONG FOR SOMETHING SO STUPID-"

"IT'S NOT STUPID," he finally yelled back. "This is important to me, Karin. It's my brother's legacy."

"YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING LIAR! YOU SAID YOU'LL BE GONE FOR A FEW DAYS – _A FEW DAYS_ BUT YOU JUST WENT ON AND TOOK YOUR GODDAMN TIME, MAKING ME WAIT FOR YOU, NOT KNOWING IF YOU'RE EVEN COMING BACK-"

"You were waiting for me?"

She felt her cheeks burn. A fucking slip of the tongue. "Y- Y- YOU TOLD ME TO WAIT! SO FUCKING WHAT? It doesn't matter. You're a bastard. And now, you're leaving again! T- T- That's absolutely fantastic! At least I won't have to deal with that annoying face of yours-"

He grabbed her arm. "This isn't easy for me either, Karin…"

"Of course you've chosen to set off with your selfish reasons! GO, THEN! Leave, just like everyone else did!" She shook his arm off and sped away, cursing him in her heart.

* * *

When she reached home, she cried and she hated herself for it. But no, it was Suigetsu she should despise.

This was the result of her foolishness, opening up and letting herself become vulnerable. To Suigetsu, even. A boy who had always made her uneasy since the first time they interacted.

She would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had broken her, even a little.

It was inevitable. Sasuke was the one she needed to be with, this was why everything with Suigetsu was completely fucked up.

Only… Team 7 was keeping her and Sasuke apart.

Karin spread her legs and thought of him, dreaming of the day they would connect their bodies again. She thought of seeking him, offering herself and asking him to take a bite. He must miss how it felt too.

She imagined Sasuke inside her, instead of her own fingers.

Suigetsu was yesterday's business, already forgotten. It would be easy to move on from him, she told herself repeatedly.

It was time to return to Sasuke.

* * *

She lay in bed that night, exhausted from crying and exerting herself.

Someone entered her room and lay next to her on the bed. It was Suigetsu.

"I'll be back for you, Karin." He whispered in her ear.

She shut her eyes and pushed him away. "That's what you said before. But now you're leaving again."

"You're angry, aren't you, beautiful?" His words made her blink up at him. He sighed. "This is just something that I have to do."

"I don't wanna hear your stupid excuses-"

"Karin-"

"Why are you even here? You should have just left without saying goodbye!" She was getting tearful again and she hated it very much.

"I had to see you… I missed you…" He kissed her desperately, fisting his hands in her hair, moving himself against her.

Karin loathed herself for surrendering to him but his words had sparked that fire within her and his actions were so familiar and promising. She let him kiss her lips, her neck, her breasts, her stomach… She spread her legs for him, inviting. The war between them was forgotten.

She screamed for more, for him, for them. She was lost in the sensation that was him. It couldn't possibly be the end. As she neared her release, he stopped and moved his way back to her lips. She kissed him, overly awakened with desire but also weakened by frustration.

Her hips moved wildly, increasing contact with him, begging for that finish…

"Suigetsu! Don't you dare… Don't you dare leave me hanging like this." She was writhing, sobbing and pulling him closer.

He chuckled tenderly. "I'm not, Karin. I don't want you to go off without me."

"Hurry!" She was begging.

Then he took her and she was free from her anguish. She gave everything to him and she willed herself to believe that he had done the same.

He was not Sasuke. He was not the dark-haired, handsome boy who came to her rescue. He was not the young man who had made her cheeks red, her speech broken, and her heart race. He was not the one she first loved, the one who she first desired with every fiber of her being.

He was simply Suigetsu, the boy who annoyed her to no end. He was the one who always tested her limits. His staring always unnerved her, his words and actions challenged her. She was fired up by him. Especially now…

And they both gained satisfaction.

He kissed her and caressed her. It was just the way he took care of her. His words were of comfort and promises but she did not listen because he was leaving and that meant absolutely nothing.

When she roused the next day, he was gone. But she already knew that.

* * *

Karin wandered the streets and the outskirts of town. She avoided the forest and the lakes, not wanting to be reminded of delicious yet painful memories.

She skipped work, not bothering to call in sick. It was the weekend anyway, a slight absence wouldn't matter.

Without a care, she ate at several shops, spending lots of money and almost vomiting the food she stuffed in her stomach.

It was sad to have no one to talk to. She had been like this for most of her life. But why was it extra painful and lonely right now?

At the end of the day, her own legs led her to the Uchiha place. She sneaked in, detecting no one in the vicinity.

She found Sasuke's room, as neat as ever. She frowned when she saw a frame on his desk, sheltering a picture of Team 7. With blunt force, she slammed it face down.

Opening his closet, she took out a shirt and held it close to her chest. Then, she went to his bathroom and undressed herself.

She stared at her reflection on the mirror for a while, tracing the scars on her body. She had made herself forget those who had given them to her.

Kabuto, she would always remember, because he was her cruel first.

Sasuke, because she would always love and want him.

She gasped, realizing that Suigetsu never left his mark. He did not give her bites. Only kisses.

And false words.

Feeling worse, she stepped into the shower and bathed herself for a while. After, she wore his shirt, marveling in its presence around her body. She couldn't wait to see Sasuke.

She stretched out on his bed and covered herself with his blankets. She could inhale his scent.

But the pillow somehow smelled like flowers and the room carried hints of another woman who had been there.

Karin shook her head. She was imagining things because of her fallen emotions.

What was more important was the fact that Sasuke would be here soon and they would be reuniting.

She fell asleep, nestled in his pillows and sheets.

* * *

She was dragged to her feet by a harsh grip on her arm.

Sasuke had arrived but he did not look pleased at the sight of her. His Sharingan was activated.

"Sasuke, I was waiting for you."

He eyed his shirt on her. "I see that you have made yourself comfortable. Karin."

She smoothed his shirt, not daring to speak.

"Why are you here?"

"Sasuke, I-" She stepped forward but he moved away.

He made an impatient noise. "Not that again, Karin."

"But Sasuke… I need you…" She purred and jumped on him.

He pushed her away and set his blade on her throat.

"Sasuke…" She pleaded. "Suigetsu has left Konoha."

"I already know. He and I spoke."

She took off the shirt, revealing to him her nakedness. "Sasuke…" She moaned, reaching for him.

But he looked away. His voice was full of anger. "Stay away from me, Karin. Leave and do not come back to his place again."

He disappeared with haste and Karin was left alone in the cold.

_**Author's end note:** This is the end of part 2. Hope you readers stick with the Karin stories to the end. So much still has to happen. Thank you so much for your reviews! To **Yilin**, glad you like this story! **mehr03**, oh yah, aside from Suigetsu, Karin will also have to meet Sasuke again. **Guest**, haha Karin's so easy to ship with anyone, I dunno why. **Sknhet**, all right heehee here it is. **souleatergirl12**, sorry for the delay. I know the pain of waiting for an update. **Elisablackcat**, this is the last chapter but hmm it might not be the end for Suigetsu and Karin. **Bluegirlboo**, this is already the last chapter of this part but not the end for them, of course. More stories in this series! :)_


End file.
